The Legend of Zelda: A New Hero
by Chowatron
Summary: With the world in danger a hero tries to prove you don't need to be Link or have the power of the triforce.
1. Chapter 1

"Next round is Link against Exter. The winner of this will go to the semi-finals." The announcer fell quiet as the two swordsmen entered the arena.

Link started with a jump attack that was parried with ease, leaving Link open for a few seconds. Exter took advantage of this by slashing at Link's sword arm. Link dropped his shield to steady his sword. Link was thankful that only wooden swords were used. Then Link went on offensive landing a few weak hits then rolling round his opponent then hitting him in the back. Exter was almost on the floor he could have ended it right then but something distracted him. Something didn't feel right.

"That's one skilled hero." She sighed. "That's a big complement coming from a princess." From where Zelda was watching there was a great view of the tournament.

"Whether Link wins the title or not in my view he's the best swordsman in Hyrule."

"something doesn't feel right." She tried to figure out what was wrong. "The seals are weakening." Zelda rushed out of the room, she had some places she needed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I, the last thing I remember is." Aquari flinched in pain looking at the cut in his arm. "The battle." he recalled in his mind the fleeing as the camp was attacked and how in an attempt of heroism he stayed behind to fight them, he realised now it was useless. Cut down one three take it's place. Only magic had an effect and he knew only the fundamentals of the fundamentals of magic. If he was lucky he could maybe make a small fire or freeze water for a minute. Not enough to effectively fight.

"How did I get here, it could be that blast, it was aimed at me but, why let me live?"

After a bit of thought he dismissed it and began to walk. He didn't know where. After a few minutes he noticed something covered with dirt, he quickly brushed off the object. It was a sword.

"Finally something familiar. What's that?" There was something was in the distance coming towards him.

"It's one of them." He instantly recognized it, even in the dark as the same things that attacked the camp.

"Well it could get worse." Aquari raised his sword then he saw two more appear. " I'm not going to say that again for a l-o-n-g time." Aquari


	3. Chapter 3

Aquari despite being outnumbered was sidestepping and parrying each strike with ease.

"If you want to attack me at least make a fair fight for yourself." He then horizontally slashed, leaving a strong cut in all three of his attackers. They shrieked in pain before turning to run.

"Next time." Aquari called after them. "Next time."

"I've been walking for a long time now I hope for some res…" A castle then came into view. "Not my imagine then." He began to walk towards the gates.

"Hope there is pub. Could do with a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

"Such a large place." Aquari gasped awe struck. still taking in his surroundings of busy stalls, shops and crowds. He had seen small towns before but this was a big step. He saw a lot of things that he had seen before. Like bread and fruits, with of course a plethora of things he didn't know existed.

"Still a big place means more of everything including…" Aquari lowered his hand into his pocket. Something was missing.

"Thieves." He ended. He turned to see someone rushing away from him. Aquari naturally sprinted after them.

"Sorry. make way." and "Thank you." the two repeated in awkward chase through the streets.

"I think I lost him." The thief said backing up. "Sorry." He said quickly, turning to run.

"There you are." Aquari said, overtaking the thief and forcing him to run down a side alley.

"4...3...2...1. Wonder if he realises he's trapped yet." Aquari strolled down the alley as though it was a lovely summers day.

What he found was quite a surprise the thief was being mugged.

"So you goanna' give it to me or do I 'ave to...what you doing here." The muscular figure said in surprise.

"I'm sorry to tell you but what you want belongs, to me." Aquari stated calmly, something was going to happen so he might as well be calm.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you your face is going to be smashed." The man said realising his grip and turning to face Aquari. He was trying to intimidate him.

"That wouldn't be wise." Aquari warned, but it didn't look as though he was going to listen.


End file.
